


. . .   _ _ _   . . .

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: one am
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	. . .   _ _ _   . . .

for the record um if anyone's concerned ~~which nobody is but still~~ i'm not going to kill myself 

~~i mean i'd be lying if i said i was okay~~ ~~~~

~~but i'm here~~

//

s.o.s.

i am crying for help

but it feels like i am screaming under the surface of a swimming pool

why can't anyone hear me

someone please just hear me

if a tree falls in a forest and there's nobody around

i know it still makes a sound

i can't force myself to eat anymore

i can't handle the waves of nausea in class either

the only thing that kept me from scratching at my hands and neck today was one hand of poorly applied nail polish (j.h.)

if there was anyone who still cared i would apologize for treating myself so poorly but i also haven't stopped

at least it's freeing to know that the people i care about do not care

so i can drag myself down without pulling anyone with me

~~goddamnit this feels too much like seventh grade and i am so scared~~

i am so scared of everything

i jumped at the bell

i don't know what to do anymore

i am constantly screaming and it is exhausting

i do not know how to stop screaming

i am sobbing but still silent

i caught myself speaking in poetry again

i feel so fucking helpless

can anybody hear me?


End file.
